I can't breathe if you do not love me
by Mokona33
Summary: Solía ser feliz, no necesitaba del amor de nadie. Y estaba bien hasta que lo conocí a él, de corazón irrompible y con diferentes tonos de frialdad. Los médicos la llaman la "enfermedad hanahaki". Básicamente, mis pulmones se están llenando de flores. Estaba muriendo y lo irónico es que moría por amor. [One-Shot] [Hanahaki disease] [HaruMako] Denle una oportunidad, si?


Hola!:'D

Lo sé me desaparezco y tardo mucho en actualizar xD pero creo que yo soy más de drabbles y one-shot eso es lo mio(?

Este one-shot participa en el reto #HanahakiFree que es una temática de una enfermedad nacida de amor no correspondido. Las flores crecen y florecen dentro de los pulmones de la persona afligida que los hace toser hacia fuera los pétalos de la flor.

Dedicado para mis personas favoritas; Andrea, MayChii, Carol y Panecillo de canela QUIEN ME DEBE MI CROSSOVER!

También para una chica súper linda y genial que conocí por FF; bunnyBUC, aunque yo la conocí MsBuc xD feliz cumple atrasado te quiero mucho uwu

 **ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER!**

 **Si estas leyendo desde una pc, te recomiendo que des click en las cuatro barritas de aquí arriba, esas que estan al lado de las tres "A" y que elijas una de las opciones que se te da: 3/4 o 1/2**

Ahora si, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Verano.**

Solía ser feliz, no necesitaba del amor de nadie.

Y estaba bien

Hasta que lo conocí a él, de corazón irrompible y con diferentes tonos de frialdad.

Fue aquel verano cuando mis amigos me llevaron a una pequeña playa a descansar del estrés de la universidad y el trabajo, al anochecer salíamos a fiestas a pesar de ser menor de edad mis amigos habían conseguido alcohol, aunque realmente no me gustaba, me la pase bien.

La tercera noche nos reunimos en la parte trasera del hostel donde nos habíamos hospedado, todos alrededor de la fogata y fue en ese instante que lo vi mientras que la luna le daba un aspecto misterioso a ese chico azabache de orejas perforadas.

Recuerdo como miraba el mar y también cuando se fue a nadar sin que nadie lo notase.

.

 _No, no fue amor a primera vista._

 _Solo era curiosidad._

 _._

También recuerdo bien nuestra primera plática porque accidentalmente había derramado la malteada de chocolate en su camisa, porque nuestra charla fue durante el desayuno mientras me quede embobado por sus ojos azules del chico misterioso.

Él no era de muchas palabras, pero aun así habíamos empezado a juntarnos más durante nuestra estadía en aquel hostel.

Su nombre Haruka Nanase él tenía veinticinco y yo diecinueve, aun así, yo era más alto. Haruka nadaba muy bien, amaba ser libre, andar en motocicleta y tenía un pequeño restobar en Kyoto ciudad donde yo también vivía.

.

.

El día que regresamos fue el treinta de junio y Nanase había cumplido los veintiséis le prometí que iría a visitarlo, pero él no me dio respuesta.

* * *

 **Otoño.**

Haruka se había convertido en un buen amigo y solía frecuentar su local cuando tenía tiempo era divertido ir a ese lugar lleno de motociclistas, rockeros y platillos extraños pero deliciosos.

En mi mente aún sigue vivo el recuerdo de Haruka luchando cuando un grupo de adolescentes intentaban causar problemas con la chica que trabajaba ahí, él era fuerte y supe que era mejor no hacerlo enojar si no quería terminar en el hospital.

El tema que más le gustaba era sobre ser libre, le gustaba hacer lo que él quisiera aun si las personas no lo veían correcto.

\- " _Quiero ser libre, aunque me vuelva loco, aunque sufra como nadie, seré libre. Prefiero una libertad árida, empobrecida antes que esta adoración carente de sentido, irreconciliable con la realidad."-_

Supongo que era la frase que más le gustaba.

.

.

No tengo palabras para describir a Haruka porque todo él era único, porque incluso las personas que le conocían no podían describirlo y aquellos que no le conocían decían que era aterrador, que era indiferente e incluso a veces un poco grosero.

Pero yo nunca tuve quejas sobre Nanase porque sabía que él era muy complejo como el arte, un tipo de arte que intriga, que deseas poder admirar eternamente y me hacía muy feliz.

.

.

Aquel otoño Haru me había llevado a una colina donde se podía ver el atardecer solo nosotros dos y estaba bien, nunca me sentí incómodo con la silenciosa presencia del mi amigo azabache. Así fue que aquella tarde al oscurecer observamos las luces de la ciudad y después sin saber cómo paso ambos bailamos abrazados bajo el cielo nocturno.

\- " _Feliz cumple años Makoto "-_ Me había dicho en un susurro mientras me sonreía

 _._

Ese había sido mi mejor cumple años.

Ese diecisiete de noviembre cumplí veinte años.

* * *

 **Invierno.**

Cuando era pequeño mi abuela solía decirme lo que era el amor.

\- " _ **Oh mi pequeño Makoto el amor es único e inconfundible, está lejos de ser simple y es complejo. El amor florece y brota, casi imposible de contener"-**_

Pero nunca entendí bien sus palabras…

No las entendía por una única razón, nunca me había enamorado, ahora comprendo bien lo que quiso decir.

.

.

Lo que yo sentía por Haru no fue amor a primera vista, fue curiosidad que gradualmente se transformó en amor por aquel hombre con perforaciones y sueños por ser libre. Yo era nuevo en esto del amor sin embargo él tenía mucha experiencia, aunque sus relaciones no duraban mucho porque según Haru ellos no entendían el significado de la libertad.

Y no sé qué me hizo pensar, que yo, sería diferente.

.

En ese entonces era invierno quizá el más dulce que me hubiera imaginado, trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería y estudiaba, pero recuerdo que Haruka solía recogerme cuando terminaba.

.

\- " _Makoto, ven conmigo a la fiesta de Navidad "–_

.

Obviamente yo había aceptado.

La fiesta había sido divertida, pero ambos nos habíamos pasado de copas y había empezado a nevar que no tuvimos opciones más que quedarnos en un hotel.

Tal vez aquello no había sido tan malo.

No, eso había sido absolutamente malo.

Porque aquella noche yo me entregue a él, porque esa noche Haruka me hizo el amor y me hizo pensar que quizá las cosas en verdad podían funcionar. Por primera vez bajo las sábanas me había confesado, él no me miraba a los ojos y deseaba que lo hiciera, pero no tome importancia.

 _ **¿Entonces porque había estado tan asustado?**_

Él me decía algo, pero no sabía que era, solo que él no quería romperme y no quería decirme adiós. Pero no lo recuerdo bien por tratar de tragar mi llanto, solo recuerdo sus labios en mi frente antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Esa noche hicimos el amor en medio de la tristeza.

Después él había intentado comunicarse conmigo, pero yo no tenía el valor suficiente para responderle.

En año nuevo me invito a la fiesta que el resto bar hacía como tradición y pensé que quizá sería bueno para hacer las paces.

.

.

.

Y me vestí lo mejor que pude con la esperanza de que él lo notara.

El local esa noche estaba lleno de personas que en su mayoría ya me conocían, recuerdo el ambiente agradable, pero ninguno de ellos era ese azabache que tanto quería porque a pesar del miedo que tenía, anhelaba poder ver a Nanase. Sin embargo, cuando lo vi riendo con un chico más alto que el, ese sabor agridulce que tenía en aquel momento, ese sabor nadie me lo podía quitar.

\- " _Míralos, Haruka y Sousuke se llevan tan bien que no me sorprendería que volvieran a ser novios porque Sousuke Yamazaki fue su relación más larga" –_

Nunca supe bien quien había dicho eso, pero me había molestado.

 ** _¿Qué tenía de especial ese Yamazaki?_**

Además de ser guapo, divertido y poder hacer a Haru reír.

Eso me había destrozado porque yo nunca pude hacer que Haruka riera con naturalidad y cuando lo hacía era burlándose de mi por haber cometido un estúpido error. Así que pensé quizá eso era lo que quería decirme, que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria porque después de todo él quería a Sousuke.

Porque al dar las doce el cielo se llenó de colores y personas que no recuerdo me abrazaron, pero para cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de mi presencia yo ya me estaba yendo con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón algo desarmado.

\- " _Makoto yo… "-_

Lo escuché detrás de mi mientras sostenía mi muñeca, pero en ese momento yo ya lucia demasiado patético que hui tomando un taxi intentando no mirar atrás.

.

.

Porque había empezado el año de la peor forma, con un corazón roto.

* * *

 **Primavera.**

En enero cambié de trabajo.

En febrero me mude de apartamento.

Y en marzo, entrando la primavera, cambie de turno en la universidad.

Deje de ir al restobar de Haruka, porque creía que él tenía pareja.

.

Me sentí mal y suponía que era lo que solían llamar "tener el corazón roto" porque estaba triste por no ser lo que él quería, después empecé a toser, tenía fatiga, mis ojos estaban rojos y estaba seguro que mi respiración tenía un peculiar olor a perfume, pero mi doctor decía que posiblemente era la alergia de la primavera.

.

Aunque yo sentía que algo andaba mal.

.

Fue aquel martes por la mañana cuando al despertar note que mi pecho estaba lleno de pétalos de ciclámenes, no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ahí y tampoco me interese en saber. Sin embargo, la situación se volvió a repetir y cada mañana había más pétalos que el día anterior.

.

Hasta que una tarde al estar volviendo del trabajo me sentí tan mal que al toser sentí arder y tener el desagradable sabor metálico de la sangre.

La vi, mi mano estaba llena de sangre y en medio se encontraba un ciclamen.

Ese mismo día corrí al rápidamente al hospital, aunque ya sabía lo que tenía.

" _Los médicos la llaman la "_ _ **enfermedad hanahaki**_ _". Básicamente, mis pulmones se están llenando de flores" –_

Yo amaba a Haruka con todo mi ser, estaba dispuesto a todo por él y nunca le cambiaria si él quisiera yo podía ser perfecto solo para él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba de su amor para poder sanar mi enfermedad y por eso lloraba cada noche mientras escupía ciclámenes llenos de sangre porque yo nunca podría retenerlo para que aprendiera amarme, no podía porque sabía que él amaba la libertad más que nada.

Más tarde me entere del significado de esas flores, el ciclamen era el símbolo de la sinceridad y de la duración de los sentimientos. "Su belleza me deja perplejo y me desespera", se cantaba entonces el poeta. O incluso, "Me gusta lo que es raro y difícil de obtener".

 _ **En Japón, el Ciclamen es la flor sagrada del amor.**_

Estaba muriendo y lo irónico es que moría por amor.

No se lo conté a mi familia.

No se lo dije a mis amigos.

Estuve a punto de dejar la universidad, pero no lo hice.

Yo tenía una salvación y era operarme para extraer las flores, pero mi infección estaba tan avanzada en mi pulmón derecho que, si intentaban remover, aunque fuese un pequeño brote yo moriría en ese instante.

Y aun si pudiera no estaba dispuesto a realizar la operación porque eso significaba una cosa, olvidar mis sentimientos hacía Haruka quien era lo mejor que me había pasado, porque a pesar de que fue momentáneo, a pesar de que quizá él nunca me amo y que ahora estoy aquí con flores brotando de mi interior. Yo no era capaz de borrar esos sentimientos tan bonitos que tenía.

Pero había algo más.

Trasplante de pulmón y aunque aceptara, estar en la lista de espera a algún donador estaba seguro que antes moriría.

.

.

 _No podía, me dolía demasiado y solo los analgésicos podían calmar momentáneamente, pero de que servían si todo seguía dentro de mí._

 _._

 _._

No pude más que cuando regresaba de clases caí en medio de la calle y recuerdo como alguien me cargaba, pero su rostro lo olvide solo sé que cuando desperté yo ya estaba en el hospital.

Mi madre se enteró, lo haría tarde o temprano.

Ella lloró tanto que siento haberle hecho sufrir al ver mi estado, pero mi padre intento ser fuerte.

No sabía si estaba en las últimas que incluso ya tenía alucinaciones.

\- " _Makoto soy yo, Haru "–_

Yo reí por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, era tan real que en verdad sentía que estaba acariciando su mejilla y estaba casi seguro porque el verdadero Haru no me besaría, ese dulce sabor de labios que tuve la oportunidad de probarlos una sola vez y creía que ya no lo volvería a saborear.

.

\- " _¿Qué haces aquí? Tú, tu no debes verme yo luzco horrendo "–_

 _._

Él estaba ahí mirándome con sus aterradores ojos azules, con sus diferentes tonos de frialdad y mientras se disculpaba tomaba mis manos con delicadeza diciéndome que yo era hermoso.

No me iba a romper, no era de cristal solo era una maceta que las flores utilizaba para crecer en mi interior.

.

-" _No fue tu culpa que me enamorara de ti, tú no te dabas cuenta lo perfecto que para mi corazón y ojos eras" –_

.

Dije calmadamente mientras le sonreía, puede que desde el inicio yo ya supiera que lo nuestro no sucedería y porque de todas formas el primer amor siempre te rompe el corazón. El lloró, pero cuando mi madre lo vio se había enojado tanto que hizo que le sacaran de la habitación porque yo le había contado de él y la manera inocente en que me enamore de él con el pasar de las estaciones del año.

.

.

Empecé a escapar de mi habitación para ir a lo más alto de aquel hospital, donde podía respirar sin que el olor a medicamentos me asqueara, aunque terminara dejando por el pasillo mi rastro de sangre con ciclámenes en ella.

Ahí en lo más alto mientras observaba el cielo estrellado en soledad, pero esa vez había alguien más.

\- " _Quisiera que me dejaras hablar, por favor "–_

Cerré mis ojos porque yo conocía bien esa voz y lo dejé, aun si terminaba por romperme un poco más.

.

-" _¿Sabes Makoto? Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que hacer lo que yo quisiera era ser libre y mis relaciones no duraban porque siempre exigían más y más de lo que yo podía darles, estabilidad, dinero, familia, matrimonio son cosas que nunca podría hacer… "_ –

.

No le mire porque tenía miedo, tampoco hui porque sabía que posiblemente sería la última vez que podríamos hablar, por eso lo deje continuar.

\- " _Por eso nunca pensaría en enamorarme de alguien como tú…"_ -

Estaba tosiendo mientras flores salían de mi interior, mi garganta ardía al igual que mis ojos por estar intentando retener mis lágrimas porque sus palabras estaban lastimándome, pero me encantaba tanto su voz que me era imposible decirle que parara.

.

-" _Haruka yo lo sé, por eso, te pido que seas libre y no te preocupes por mi después de todo no me queda mucho_ " –

.

Mi pecho dolía que a este punto no sabía si era por los ciclámenes o por el dolor de aceptar que perdí desde hace mucho tiempo. Me tuve que arrodillar porque sabía que caería.

-" _ **¡No lo entiendes!"**_ –

Haruka grito y yo lo mire sorprendido.

.

\- " _No entiendes nada, déjame terminar por favor, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti, pero Makoto tu eres diferente porque estás aquí muriendo y lo primero que te importa soy yo"_ –

.

Recuerdo sus brazos alrededor de mis caderas ambos sentados en el frio suelo de la azotea de aquel hospital.

.

\- " _Tuve miedo yo también tengo mis debilidades, yo también me equivoco Makoto y me di cuenta aquella navidad que posiblemente yo te rompería si seguía contigo. Yo escape y en año nuevo quería decirte cuanto lo sentía y que te amaba, pero no me dejaste terminar…_ " -

.

Estaba recargado en su pecho mientras las flores seguían saliendo manchando su camiseta de sangre, pero él no le dio importancia en su lugar tomo mi rostro limpiando la sangre de mi boca.

.

\- " _Makoto, después de eso te busque por muchos lugares fui a tu apartamento, pero nunca estabas ahí y después me entere que te habías mudado, en la universidad te espere horas después de haber pasado tu hora de salida y en tu trabajo solo me dijeron que renunciaste. No sabes las veces que intente llamarte, pero me bloqueaste "_ –

.

Las gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y yo las limpie, una por una.

\- " _No quiero perderte, te necesito"_ –

Nos miramos ambos con lágrimas en los ojos y sonreímos como bobos, ambos nos amábamos y aunque él me haya roto el corazón no significaba que le hubiera dejado de querer.

.

.

.

Y nos besamos en un beso necesitado bajo un cielo nocturno, llenos de sangre y con ciclámenes a mi alrededor.

* * *

¿Qué tal? por un momento pensé que matar a Makoto sería una buena idea, pero no estaba dentro de mi historia original, como no sé mucho del tema Hanahaki dí mi mejor esfuerzo y odio que FF no deje acomodar el formato como me gustaría así que por eso pongo los puntos, perdonen si son molestos. Si quieren darme algún consejo, felicitación o critica constructiva son bienvenidas en un bonito comentario :)

Quiero aclarar que un restobar es un establecimiento de restauración que puede ser considerado una mezcla entre restaurante y un bar.

Además, según vi es que en Japón la edad adulta es a los 20 porque a esa edad ya se puede tomar, fumar y beber.

Solo tengo que decir que me gusta el SouHaru, lo siento, pero el MakoHaru es mi patrón uwu

Chao!~ -Se va volando en su patito de hule-


End file.
